


Day Off

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Hayner just wants to rest on his day off, Ansem has other plans.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! I'm not dead! I am so sorry for not posting anything since the summer of '93! But I am back and have a few new story ideas to share with all you beautiful readers!

Ansem couldn't keep his hands off of his newfound love interest. Every second of the day he was touching his blonde toy in some way, shape or form. Hayner had the day off and wanted nothing more than to just relax and rest in. The blonde teen flopped on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. It took only a few seconds for his pants to be unzipped, then a soft kiss was placed on his lips. Hayner lifted his arm enough to peer up at the dark skinned male. 

He grabbed a fistful of silver locks and gave a gentle tug to break the kiss. "Not right now Ansem." Hayner heard a sad little whine, he rarely denied any sexual advances from the man but today he just wasn't in the mood. "Just for a little while," he begged, cupping the crotch of the blonde's pants. Hayner took a deep breath and sternly said, "No." Ansem was taken aback. He was being denied? 

The silverette sat on the floor, crossing his arms as he pouted like a child. "Do you not find me attractive anyone?" Hayner sighed, "That's not it. I'm just tired, alright?" "Then allow me to do all the work." The Heartless went to fondle the blonde's pants, but was ceased yet again. Hayner sat up, "Don't you get tired of being with me? Doesn't this get boring?" 

Perplexed, Ansem tilted his head, "Boring? If I had grown bored of you, I would no longer be here. I enjoy the things we do together and I will never grow weary of them." Ansem crawled close to the blonde's unzipped trousers, nuzzling the fabric, "Shall I prove my loyalty?" Hayner replied with a stern, "No." 

Before Ansem could protest, the blonde patted his lap. The Heartless, confused, got into the teens lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Well?" "I love you." Ansem blinked wildly, x"Excuse me?" "I love you, Ansem." Hayner trailed kisses down the beautiful dark skin before him. Unbuttoning the Heartless' shirt, he was finally able to feast on his chest. The blonde took the man's nipple in mouth, nipping and tugging on the hardened bud. Ansem moaned while cradling the teens head, encouraging him to abuse his chest more. 

The blonde nipped and tugged the dark bud with his teeth while roughly pinching the other one. Ansem’s moans were soft, his cheeks taking a dark pink colour. “Hayner,” came another soft moan from the man’s beautiful lips. Hayner suckled like a child on his lover’s chest, switching every few seconds to treat the other bud. He pulled back for a moment to admire his lover’s flaming red chest. Ansem looked at him with teary and hazed eyes. Panting heavily he laid back on the couch, spreading his legs for his blonde lover. “Enough teasing, I can’t take it any longer…”

A faint blush crossed Hayner’s face,  _ “This guy…”  _ The blonde leaned in and placed a kiss on the Heartless’s neck. Ansem didn’t have patience for more foreplay. He moved to passionately kiss the blonde. Ansem’s tongue slipped into the blonde’s warm cavern, exploring every inch of it, causing the teenager to moan into the kiss. Ansem deepened the kiss, swirling and sucking on the blonde’s tongue whilst slowly undressing himself. They broke apart panting. “That...was kinda hot.” Ansem smiled, “It won’t be so much fun later if you keep me waiting any longer.”

Hayner licked his lips and smirked at the smooth chocolate skin beneath him. 

Ansem let his prey know what he wanted, the man was so shameless. He’d beg and whine to get the most pleasure for himself. But, of course, Hayner refused to listen to the pitiful pleading and pants from his partner. The sadomasochist inside him took pleasure in teasing the Heartless and getting him flustered with agonizngly slow movements.Once he’d finally disrobed the silverette, his own body began to react on it’s own. Spreading the man’s legs, Hayner didn’t hesitate a second before plowing into his lover.He couldn't stop himself from thrusting fast and hard. Seeing Ansem’s beautiful dark skin blush a deep red colour from the heat between them, his lustful eyes rolling to the back of his head with each thrust, his long smooth hair clumped with sweat, it was bliss.

Ansem held the teenager close to himself, digging his dull nails into his lovers cream coloured skin. They were both at their limits, heavy breathing mixed with moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin was just enough to make Ansem climax first.Hayner wasn’t far behind him, with only a few more thrusts, Hayner was filling the Heartless’s insides with his hot essence. Hayner collapsed on top of his partner, they both spent from their session. Ansem stroked the blonde’s messy hair, “And to think, you were going to deny me.” Hayner playfully rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright.” Ansem chuckled and cupped the blonde’s face in his hands, “Earlier. You said you said you loved me. I return those feelings. I love you as well Hayner.”


End file.
